


Dreams Teach

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Egypt, M/M, Mobius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Daniel has strange dreams after Mobius





	Dreams Teach

I keep having these dreams. I don’t know why or where they come from, but they are certainly realistic.

I’m alive and alone in ancient Egypt. No, not completely alone. Actually, I’m with a clan of workers who are fighting for their freedom from Ra. Jack, Sam and Teal’c were here too, but they died. They died and I lived. How strange is that?

For the past eight years, I’ve been the one killed. Hell, I’m the born again kid. I’ve been staff blasted, ribboned, shot, burned, and radiated. Once I died of old age. But in this dream I survived, even though I didn’t want to.

In my dream, I’m really tired. I’m tired of the heat, the sand, the thirst. I’m tired of rough cloth, hard back breaking labor and bowing my head every time a Jaffa walks by so they can’t see my blue eyes. I never thought that I’d see the day but I’m tired of Egypt and I’m tired of life. All I can see is sand, all I can taste is thirst, all I can hear are the cries of the people, all I can feel is heat and all I can smell is blood. Their blood, and I wish it were mine.

They wouldn’t let me watch. The native Egyptians stopped me from going. I knew what was going to happen. I had told them: Jack, Teal’c, even Sam. They either wouldn’t believe me or they didn’t care anymore. But, I can hear the cries of the crowd. I still hear the cheers of the Jaffa. I relive the end of my family. Whether it’s the crash of a cover stone, the blast of a staff weapon, the explosion of a planet or the noise of a ribbon device, it all sounds the same.

They could have lived if they had only listened and played along. We could have left Egypt and gone farther north. Hell gone anywhere else. There was Greece, Babylon, Gaul even the Celtic islands.

But we never do. We always stay and they always die . . . without me. I’m not even given that. I have to live as if to bear witness to their existence and their sacrifice over and over again.

But, thank God, I always wake up. I open my eyes to a much happier world of cool air, soft sheets and hot showers. And of course, everyone is alive. If I tell him, Jack wouldn’t laugh. He’s seen too many strange things with the program not to at least listen to me. He knows that I’ve had dreams before. Sha’uri gave me dreams of Kheb, Shift sent me dreams of power and corruption, I’ve even had dreams of Janet being alive in a world that we shared with the Aschen so this is nothing new. But this seems more real, as real as the tears that I’ve shed over and over. I don’t understand. Is it my subconscious trying to tell me something or is it just a perversion of my imagination?

I awaken and look around my darkened surroundings. We’re here at Jack’s Minnesota cabin and it’s just the four of us. No Goa’uld, no Jaffa, no NID, no others to interfere in our well earned vacation. I lay back in the double bed that I share with Jack. It’s the most privacy we’ve had since we’ve arrived. I wish I could talk to him about my dreams but something always stops me and it’s not the fact that our friends are in the other room.

I feel Jack moving in the bed beside me. He’s mumbling in his sleep, some thing that he rarely does. As I turn to look at him, I realize that he’s having a nightmare. His expression is tense and his body is like a steel spring lying next to me. “No, Danny, don’t watch. Please, stay alive.” He whispers; then he arches back in some rictus of agony only to fall limp and barely breathing on the mattress next to me.

“Jack,” I whisper to him. “Jack, wake up.” I reach for him taking his hand and speaking in a soothing voice. “Jack. You’re okay. Wake up.”

Ever a light sleeper, his eyes snap open and stare at me with a glazed look. I’m not sure he’s come back from the heat and the sand of his own death. For I know this dream, I’ve had it myself. “Danny?”

He hasn’t called me Danny in years. Lots of other things, but that name seems to have been relegated to our past. “Yes, Jack, it’s me. You’re safe. It was just a dream. We’re all safe.”

“Whoa, what a nightmare.” He rubs his eyes with his free hand, but refuses to relinquish my own that is now clasped in his other.

“I know. I’ve had it too.” I try to sooth him.

He rolls to look at me. “It was so real. We . . . we died. We were there. We didn’t listen to you and we died.”

“I know, but it’s just a dream.” I assure him, but he’s shaking still.

He looks at me, realizing what I meant. He moves closer to me as if to assure himself that we're both real and safe here in the darkness. He hesitates then speaks in a soft low voice. “Danny, you and I know that dreams teach.”

I nod.

“And we both know that this dream is more than just a dream . . . ”

I take the risk of stroking the dampness from his face.

“You know that things are going to change soon.” He continues with a sigh. “I’m hearing rumors . . . of a reassignment.”

“I’ve heard General Hammond is retiring.” I agree. “They’ll want the best to replace him.”

“I’m a long way from the best . . . ”

I shake my head. “No, you’re the only one.”

“Thanks, but I don’t know about that.” He rolls over on his back. “It’s been a good run, Danny, almost ten years. Who would have thought it back there with General West and Catherine? We didn’t have a clue what we were doing.”

I had to smile. “No you knew exactly what you were doing, all I did was . . . ”

“. . . Translate the cover stone, figure out the symbols on the cartouche and open the Stargate.” Jack arched an eyebrow and grinned, his white teeth shining in the moonlight. Then he became somber again. “Things are gonna change big time for both of us.”

“So, you’ll go?”

“I have to. I can’t just leave the program high and dry. George did it for a year, I’ll give it my best shot, but that means you and I will have to separate for a while.” He paused. “Too high a profile for it to be safe.”

I nod again. I do understand. I just don’t have to like it.

“I want you to use the cabin whenever you need to. I need to know that you have a place to go if it gets too . . . you know, confining.”

“Okay,” I nod knowing the gift he’s giving me by allowing me to have this part of him. “But what about you?”

He grins at me as he reaches to cup my cheek. “Hey, I’ll come back . . . now that there’s fish in the pond . . . and you . . . to look forward to.”

The sun is beginning to peek in through the curtains. We can hear the soft sounds of our friends from the living room. He looks at me with a smile and a kiss.

“I’ll always come back to you.”

“You always have, Danny-boy. I can only hope you always will.”


End file.
